The Magical Sparkling Egg
by Yuki-Azumi
Summary: An crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul eater. With shugo chara, doctor who, sailor moon, vocaliod and a few more. Very random. Rated T because my friend said so. Contains Death, Some naughty language and Randomness


The Magical Sparkling Egg

On the Way back From the Magical Elf Land Ed was Walking Past Death City. He had his Magical Elf Hat, His Magical Elf Shoes and his Magical Elf Food. Then Ed saw Al who was on his way Back from the magical treasure box. The Magical treasure box is a very nice place to vist. "Hi Nii-San/Brother what are we going to do now?" Al turned and asked Ed. Ed stood there for a minute while he thought about it, then he turned around and saw death city. Ed realised what they were going to do next. Then Ed spoke "Well lets go to death city." Ed and Al Then went into death city, Ed and Al walked into the middle of death city. Then Ed and Al started running around like headless chickens for no apparent reason. Black star saw them and was very confused by them. He decided to go over to them. He kicked them for no reason. Black Star called Ed short. This was a bad idea because Ed hates being called short. So Ed was pissed off with Black Star and so They began to fight.

Black star easily blocked Eds attacks, He then kicked Ed as hard he could this sent ed flying. Ed got really pissed off so he transmutated his auto mail to attack Black Star. Maka was just going for a walk around death city, when she saw Black Star and a stranger fighting. She ran over to them and grabbed both of them and took them to Shinigami-Sama. "Hello, I have an important mission...you must" Then Shinigami-Sama's Eye's or what ever they are began to sparkle.  
"Bring me THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shinigami-sama then smiled at the thought of THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG!Death the kid was walking down the corridor, when he heard a lot of noise from the Room. So he decided to investigate. Death the kid then walked into room, when saw ed and Black star he smiled. "Hey Look its the Chibi's." Before Ed or Black Star Could react to Death the kids Comment, Shinigami-Sama spoke.  
" Death the Kid you go to." Death the kid nodded and the door opened, in came Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. They transformed into their weapon form's and then Death the kid, Black Star and Ed set off to find THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG.

Death the kid, Black Star and Ed Arrived in Shugo Chara land, as they walked around the city they caught sight of Utau. They approached her and death the kid spoke.  
" Were is THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG?"  
Utau looked puzzled for a second, then she thought she realised what they meant by THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG.  
" Do you mean the Embryo?"  
" Were is it?" Black star asked Quickly while he staired at Utau. Utau Just Staired back for a second then she sighed "I dont know were it is..." Utau paused then smiled. "but when I find it I will give it too IKUTO!!!" Death the kid then shot her, she feel to the ground and died but death the kid kept shooting her.

Al and Maka were exploring the school in death they were walking around the coridors they met Chrona. " Hi Chrona" Maka smiled when she saw her friend. Chrona just smiled back. Al, Maka and Chrona headed off toward's the Canteen. Inside the Canteen there were lods of people eating and talking. Usagi (sailor moon) Was having a conversation with Miku (vocaliod), Envy was there being a loner and Roy (FMA) was showing off his alchemy to Yuki (vampire knight,Yuuko (xxxholic), Soul (Soul eater) and Steve (there are lots of Steve's in this world pick any Steve you want). TheMelonCake was also there, she was eating Cauldron the Canteen They were selling Purple cake, which had been made by TheMelonCake. Maka decided to get some and she shared it out. When she offered al a bit, He stepped back. " No thank you, I cant eat" Maka just shrugged at this and ate her cake. Al was sad because he doesn't have a body and that sucks. Since he doesn't have a body he can't eat Magical Cauldron cake or Magical purple cake and that sucks. Al, Chrona and Maka leave the Canteen and head for the stairs. As Al Went down the stairs he Slipped and fell down... All the way to the some how manged to land perfectly on two armour feet. Then suddenly one of his legs breaks and he Hit's the Floor,this is bad because Ed isn't there to fix Al's Armour with alchemy Then Medusa Came Running from No where and took The opportunity to steal Al's loincloth thing. Then To escape she Drank some red bull, it gave her wings and she flew off with Al's loincloth. Al was not Very Happy that Medusa had stolen his loincloth. Maka and Chrona Stood In Shock because Al dosen't have a body. First Maka and Chrona were scared they ran Back up the stairs. As Maka Ran she remebered that Chrona was a Freak and They were still friends. Maka stopped running and turned around. Chorna kept Running until she ran head frist into a wall and got knocked out. Maka slowly approached Al and spoke to him. "Don't worry... Chrona was weird once,but I don't mind if people are weird. Weird people can Be nice so... Let's be friends!"

**HALF WAY POINT TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DONT LIKE POINTLESS THINGS!Yup its very pointless because I can't write storys so its random and I kill off anime people in my Storys.** **If you Dont like Doctor Who Dont Read Because the doctor is in the Next bit, well not all off it...**

The TARDIS landed a few feet from Ed. The Doctor Left the Door open as He Went to Get a Pasty. Ed Hopped in and Set off to his Future when he is 18 (the movie). Ed Needed to go to the Future because they needed his MAGICAL COAT to find THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG. He Found his future self and waited. When Future Ed Took off his MAGICAL COAT Ed took the opportunity to steal it. Ed then hopped back into the TARDIS and Went back to Shugo Chara land were death the kid and black star were Doctor didn't notice that ed had used his TARDIS and happily ate his nice Cornish pasty inside the TARDIS. There was one problem because ed had stolen future Ed's MAGICAL COAT, Future ed died because he didn't have his MAGICAL COAT. This made Future Al and Winry very Sad and they went to Ed's Funeral. The Doctor went off on an adventure were he met ROWEN,she forced him to read hardcore elricest. It was the most scarriest thing he had ever seen.

Ed walked over to were Death the kid and Black star were waiting for him to come back with THE MAGICAL COAT.  
"hi" Ed gave then a quick look then sat down. Death the kid nodded in return and Black just turned away. Then I weird boy came over to them, he was looking for THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG. He looked at them for a moment and stepped foward to talk.  
"I'am King TADASE and I'am not Gay. I want the Embyro and I will Get it!!!!!" The Tadase began to laugh. Death the kid,  
Black star and Ed began to fight Tadase. Tadase was easily Defeted Tadase Because his Weapon is a useless golden staff that can protect himself. Death the kid has guns,  
Ed has Alchemy and Black Star has the Chain thing. Its easy to see who is going to win. Tadase gets his ass kicked badly.  
Poor Tadase... Tadase Dies But then comes back to life as a fricking pink bunny. Tadase joins his love Mikage (07-ghost)  
in pink bunny land. Suddenly Kukai Runs Past them and straight off a cliff, That is the end of Kukai. At Kukai and Utau's Funeral's Are The next Hour. Amu, Ikuto, Lulu and her boyfriend Lelouch (Code Geass) go to the Funeral. They are all very sad and Ikuto starts to Cry. Later Lelouch is killed by Suzaku (code geass) and Lulu Becomes very depressed and gets killed by Ed. So Lulu and Lelouch's Funeral starts but No one goes. Then THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG appears at the top of the Steepest, Tallest hill. Who will get THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG?

Death the kid leads the way with Ed and Black star behind him but running up the other side of the hill are Amu and Ikuto,  
they also want THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG. Death the kid Attempts to Shoot at them, But they are too Far away. Amu Transforms into Amulet Spade and she starts to fly up the hill at full sped. Ed uses his MAGICAL COAT to start to fly up the hill. Death the kid feels left out so he gets his skate board out and zooms up the hill faster than anyone else. Black star and Ikuto get tried of Running up the hill and fight each other. Death the kid out Stretches his hand... Then! He Has it the MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG. Amu stops flying and crys because its not fair. Ed lands and drops his MAGICAL COAT on the floor. After Ed leaves one of his Random Fan girl's finds it and they take it home with them to use as a blanket. Black Star kills Ikuto by strangling him with the chain thingy. Death the Kid Takes THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG back to Shinigami-Sama. This makes Shinigami-sama so happy he says he will give death the kid,  
Ed and Black star anything they want. Ed wants his limbs and Al's body back so Shinigami some how dose that. Death the kid wants anything he touches to become symmetrical and Black star wanted to be stronger.

Then Shinigami-sama ate THE MAGICAL SPARKLING EGG, it was really yummy and was worth getting all the rewards for black star, ed and death the kid. Black Star has babies with Amu, Winry, Tsubaki, ROWEN, Cynder, Medusa and Chrona. Al now has a body so he can eat cauldron cake and purple cake and that dosent suck, al is very happy. Ed and Al leave because they have to go home. Ed and Al say Goodbye to all their friends from death city but Medusa is not their friend because she stole al's loincloth then when al got his body back she stole his clothes (not the ones he was wearing).Later on Ed invited all his friends from every where for a sleep over, but no one could sleep because Black Stars babys made to much noise. Winry and Soul kissed alot at the sleepover and Al and Maka became better friends because Al isn't weird any more. When Al is older he marrys Maka and they have babies. Ed and Death the kid dont get Married to anyone but they have many romance's with their Fan girls :)

-The End-

Written by Yuki-Azumi With the help of Hauntedserenity (youtube) and TheMelonCake (youtube)


End file.
